


Peachy Peach

by Nightmare49



Series: Rosalina's Revenge [1]
Category: Mario - Fandom, Super Mario Bros
Genre: Breast Expansion, BreastExpansion, Gen, Large Breasts, mega breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare49/pseuds/Nightmare49
Summary: First of two Prequels for Rosalina's Revenge. So this one explains how Peach got her big assets in her story and i wanted to show how her personality got a bit warped in the sense that she things the bigger the breasts the better. However i wanted to make sure i kept her personally mostly the same as cannon.There will be another prequel which is a sequel to this is for Daisy. Like this one it'll be a bit more story driven rather than expansion driven. So that one will be about Daisy which i will post a link when its done. So i hope you all enjoy this one and I'll try to start working on the Daisy one soon.





	Peachy Peach

Walking through the forest behind the castle, Peach walked through the path that had trees on either side of the dirty path. _‘So peaceful,’_ Peach thought as she walked through the forest path. Luckily it was in her kingdoms' castle walls so none of Bowser's minions was a round.

As she continued to walk she came across a bottomless pit in the path. She looked forwards to see some land raising out of the pit. Taking a few steps back she ran forwards to jump on the land and repeated it for two more plateaus of land to arrive on the last raised land with a ? block.

Landing on the grass underneath the floating item block. Peach looked up to the block and thought. _‘I wonder what's inside?’_ Killing her curious mind, she punched the bottom of the block to turn it into an empty dark red brown box. Looking up to the top of it, she saw a white peach. Jumping up to grab it she held the milky white peach. _‘It's as big as a mega mushroom.’_ Peach mentally noted.

“This is a weird looking power up,” Peach stated alone. Peach then looked at it and thought. _‘I wonder what it tastes like.’_ Taking a chance Peach took a bite and her eyes lit up. “So sweet!” Peach cried in joy. She took another bite her eyes lit up again before she suddenly forced the whole thing into her mouth. Taking only a few minutes she chewed and ate it.

Falling onto the grass on her back she giggled, “that was delicious….” She stopped talking as she felt a warm burning sensation in in breasts. She reached to her breasts and gently tapped them on her nipples as she felt the warmth growing. ‘What’s with this warmth?’ She thought. Her eyes widened slightly as she felt the fabric underneath her hands get pushed out.

“Is my breasts…” Peach trailed off. “Growing!?” Slowly she felt her fingers getting crushed away from her modest tits. While she didn't have a huge pair, her small C cups did sit well in her frame.

As her breasts started to push her bra out farther and the straps started to dig into Peach's skin. Taking her hands away from her breasts she watched her clothes create small rips as they broke into the size of soccer balls.

“You got to be kidding me,” Peach gasped as she saw her white bra showing through the rips of her dress. Peach gritted her teeth as she felt her flesh push out and around her bra as it struggled to hold in her growing peaches. She blushed as she felt her bra snap apart. Finally taking her hands off her breasts she felt her dress start to rip.

Her face remained red while the rips on her clothes continued to rip with her fun bags breaking past the size of soccer balls. The cool forest air made Peach flitch as she felt her nipples sticking through the fabric of her pink dress. “Thi-iis is unreal!” Closing her eyes, she turned her head away and right when she did her dress got shredded. Gasping in a deep breath she opened her eyes and saw her two growing basketballs. _‘They bigger than my head!’_ She mentally exclaimed.

Not bothering to grab her still expanding breasts, Peach's blue eyes widened as her breasts started to go warm on the inside. _‘What's happening?’_ Touching her the side of her breasts, she moaned a bit and held her red on her face as a sloshing was heard and felt inside of her flesh. _‘Don tell me!’_ Peach went shell shocked. _‘I'm producing breast milk!’_

Peach's breasts blew up like balloons as the massive amounts of breast milk filled her mounds to the top. The warmth of her breasts was soon touching her hips. Only at that point did her breasts stop growing.

 Panting from the experience of expanding tits. Peach started to get onto her feet. _‘Wow these… are heavy!’_ pulling her feet in she managed to sit up. The princess held herself up with her arms. Taking her feet in she bent her legs and slowly stood up. _‘Oh my. They are heavy yet….’_ Peach's mind paused. Then after a minute, _‘Easy to move with…...’_

“At least I can move but these are such the…” Peach's face held annoyance till she gently cupped them. “The perfect things.” Smirking she lifted them up and down. “I guess it is true about what they say.”

Breaking into a smile, “The bigger the better!” Peach started to giggle wildly.

 

 

Walking through the main entrance of the castle. Daisy looked around the typical entrance. The giant entrance hall was more of a room with a hallway to the left and right of the room. In the center of the back of the room was marble stairs that led to the second floor.

Walking up the stairs Daisy heard some noise coming from the hallway on the indoor balcony. Blinking Daisy slowly walked to the door on the right of the balcony. After walking through the door, she walked through the hall to find the entrance to Peach’s room. Opening the door Daisy stopped and starred in full shock, slack jawed.

Before her stood the most unusual sight. There in the room was a red Toad who's face was burning red at the sight of the princess. Peach was standing there half naked and talking to the Toad who was holding onto some white bra. “Oh, Daisy.” Peach turned to see the shell shocked tomboy. “I didn’t expect you to come over so soon.”

The Toad spoke up, “Well that's all of the clothes for you, princess.” His face was still red as he spoke. “Just let us know when you need more made.” With that said he gave Peach her new bra and walked out of the room leaving Daisy standing in the door frame.

“Well come on in,” Peach motioned her friend to come in. Slipping on her new bra Peach waited for Daisy to walk in and shut the door behind her.

“What the hell happened?” Daisy stammered while pointing at Peach's peaches. Peach just blinked as she stared at Daisy. “I mean you weren't that busty last night!” Daisy practically yelled.

“Oh,” Peach realized what her friend was talking about. Before she answered she picked up her new dress. Facing away from Daisy she slipped on the clothes and turned around to look at her friend. “I had a bit of a power up.” She smiled.

Daisy’s shocked face fell off as she took on a look of disbelief. “Right.” She droned.

“It's true!” Peach exclaimed. “I found a white peach power up and ate it!”

Blinking Daisy sighed and put her hands on her hips. “I still don’t believe you.”

“Daisy, have I ever lied to you?” Peach tried to convince her friend.

“What about when you set me up with that blind date?” Daisy remarked with crossed arms.

“That was one time,” Peach whined. “And you really hit off with Luigi!”

With her, arms still crossed. “You told me it was Link!”

Shaking her head, “I did no such thing.” Peach reminded her friend. “You just assumed it was Link.”

“Fine,” Daisy crossed her arms and hugged. “But how did you get such tits?”

“A white peach power up.”

Daisy rolled her eyes. “Like hell. There is no such power up.”

“Daisy,” Peach pleaded verbally. “New power ups are found all the time.” Peach gestured with her hands. “I mean you’re bound to find something that'll turn your small melons into these beauties'.” Peach smiled and pushed her tits together.

Growing a tic mark, “What if I don't want the tits.”

Blinking Peach brought her hands to her sides, “Well. Perhaps you can find something that'll give you what you want.”

Rubbing her hands together, “So I can find a power up to give my trunk an upgrade.” Daisy beamed.

“Really Daisy?” the blond princess sighed. “Why would you want a big rear?”

“Because it'll be fun to have one and,” Daisy started. “I just want to look as sexy as hell!”

Peach giggled, “If you say so.”

Getting all excited Daisy exclaimed, “mark my words. I will find a power up that'll boost my booty.”

Laughing Peach smiled, “Good luck then.”


End file.
